Sleepless Nights
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: It's late at night, and Italy's had a nightmare... he goes to Germany for comfort. Possible chapter story, slight GerIta yaoi
1. Chapter 1

** Sleepless Nights**

"... Germany?"

"Nnn, what?" Germany murmurs, half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Germany pops one of his sleepy eyes open at him, and yawns. "Why?" he asks.

"I can't sleep... I had a nightmare."

The larger man sighs, and sits up in his bed. Italy had been having nightmares lately, this is the third time this week. He rolls back the blanket and gives Italy some room. "There. Now go to sleep, Italy." Germany says as he lay down again. He closes his eyes as Italy crawls into bed, hoping that he won't be woken up once more.

**2:47 AM**

**"GERMANY!"**

"Ah!" Germany falls off the bed with a loud thud. He looks up to see Italy looking down at him, with fear in his eyes. "_Mein Gott_, Italy!" he cries. "What is wrong with you?!"

Italy crawls off the bed and sits close to Germany. "I... I had another nightmare, Germany." He curls up and hides like a turtle in his shell. He gasps as Germany pulls him closer, but shows no emotion.

"Just... _Gott verdammt..._ tell me about your nigh- er, _dream, _so I can go back to sleep. We have important things to do, you know."

Italy takes a deep breath. "O-Ok..."

***Insert cheesy stereotype nightmare here***

Germany hugs Italy to his broad chest, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to the small man. He has never heard something so horrifying, and for Italy to have a nightmare about it is just too much. "Germany...?" Italy looks into Germany's blue eyes. Germany smiles down at him, making the young Italian blush. "Do not worry, Italy," he says quietly.

"I will protect you. _Ich liebe dich."_

Italy sits for a moment, stunned. Then he smiles.

_"Ti amo troppo, _Germany."

Now, whenever Italy has a nightmare, he knows that Germany will always be there to comfort him, no matter what.

**Author's note: So, that's a wrap! If I get at least three reviews, I might add a second chapter... but that depends on who likes the story. I'm not going to pressure you guys, but review plz...**


	2. Italy's Special Breakfast

**Sleepless Nights**

**Ch. 2: Italy's Special Breakfast**

"Germany! Germany, wake up!"

"Eh...?" Germany opens his eyes, and groans. His back is aching from sleeping on the wooden floor. He sits up and looks around. "Italy? Where-"

**"GERMANY!"**

**"GYAAH!" **he screams as the cheerful Italian's face appears in front of him...

Upside down.

He looks up at Italy, who is hanging off the bed. "_Buongiorno,_ Germany!" The young man smiles.

**"ITALY!"** Germany shouts, making Italy fall. The German man gasps as Italy lands on his head.

**"WAAAHH!" **Italy cries, sitting up and holding his head. "That hurt, Germany!"

Germany sighs and pulls the crying Italian closer to him. "Um... Shh, there there," he says softly as he awkwardly attempts to calm an injured Italy. "It will be ok... I guess. Let me see your head." Italy sniffs and takes his hands off his head.

"Hm, just a small bump, nothing serious. _Mein Gott, _Italy, stop crying, you are not going to die." The older country**(A/N: I guess...?) **gets up and goes to the kitchen to get an ice pack. "Typical Italy... if he keeps up I'll lose mein mind." He grabs an ice pack from the freezer and turns to see a table lined with potato dishes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and sushi. _Gott verdammt... _Germany thinks. _He's only feeding us and Japan, not the entire Axis army! Why is he making so much food? _He begins to walk down the hall when he is stopped by Italy.

"Hello, Germany!" Italy smiles and hugs Germany. "Did you see the dining room?"

Germany puts the ice pack on Italy's head and sighs. "Ja, Italy. Why did you cook so much?"

"I wanted to make you and Japan a special breakfast! And just so you know, there's not one bowl of pasta on that table!" Italy says, looking quite proud of himself. Germany looks at the table and gasps; Italy had indeed refrained from cooking pasta. "Italy, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Germany! You said you're tired of having pasta all the time, and I was going to thank you for helping me last night so... yes. Thank you Germany!" The small Italian smiles and kisses Germany's cheek. He laughs as he skips off to the dining room.

_Mein Gott... _Germany's cheeks begin to turn pink as he touches the spot where Italy had kissed him. _Why am I so flustered? It is nothing but a kiss on the cheek._ He looks down the hall, uncertain, then begins to follow him.

_************Hetalia**********Hetalia**********Hetalia**********Hetalia************_

All is well.

Germany, Italy, and Japan are sitting at the dining room table, eating enough for an army.

Italy is eating bacon, biscuits, and eggs instead of pasta, Germany is eating a potato dish, and Japan is eating sushi.

Italy looks at Germany, and smiles when he looks back at him. Germany's cheeks turn a light pink. _He's so... _he shakes his head. _**NEIN! **__I must not think that! We are Allies! Our relationship remains strictly professional!_

Italy finishes up his food and gets up. He walks into Germany's bedroom and sits down on the bed. _Germany's bed is so soft... _he thinks. _I want to sleep in here every night..._

**Authors Note: Ha, cliffy that makes absolutely no sense!**


	3. In Which Italy Uses Germany's Bathroom

**Sleepless Nights**

**Ch.3: In Which Italy Wants to Use Germany's Bathroom**

_************Where we left off...**********Very short recap...***********_

_Italy finishes up his food and gets up. He walks into Germany's bedroom and sits down on the bed.__** Germany's bed is so soft... **__he thinks.__** I want to sleep in here every night...**_

_************Where we are now...************_

Italy keeps thinking about how soft Germany's bed is. He decided to lay down on the bed and take a small nap. "Surely Germany won't mind. I am practically his _fratello._" The young man says aloud. He curls up and closes his eyes.

Germany walks down the hallway quietly, his boots making soft thumping sounds on the wooden floor. He opens the door to his bedroom. All he can do is stand there.

Italy is on his bed, taking a nap. On his bed. In his bedroom._ That's some strange sch- __**stuff**__, _Germany thinks. **"ITALY!" **he shouts.

**"GYAAAH, PASTA!" **Italy cries. He jumps about a foot in the air before hitting his head again on the wooden floor. The bump from before is now accompanied by a much bigger bump. He begins to cry for the second time, and runs towards Germany. "Germany! Why did you scare me? I didn't know you would come back so soon! I-"

_**"That gives you no excuse to nap in mein room without mein consent, you dummkopf!" **_Germany scolds Italy, and gives him another knock on the head. He sighs. "Do not do it again, Italy." A smile forms on the small nation's face. "Yes, Germany!" His hand flies up to salute him, and hugs Germany.

Germany blushes._ Gott verdammt, Italy... why? _The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up as Italy wraps his arms around the large man's body. His hands start to tremble slightly and his right foot taps nervously with anticipation. _What will you do to me now, Italy? Why are you making me act this way? _Italy pulls away, with a serious face, as if he is ready to ask an extremely deep question.

"Germany?"

"Yes... Italy?" Germany's fingers twitch mindlessly as he prepares for a deep, emotional-

"Germany, can I use your bathroom?"

Germany can do nothing but stand in shock. That's__**all**?! All that man wants... is to use Germany's bathroom? _Wie enttäuschend... _he thinks, then sighs. _"Fühlen sie sich frei, Italien.._" he says.

Italy smiles even wider. "Ah! _Grazie, _Germany!" He replies as he runs to the bathroom. Germany looks on after him and rubs the back of his neck. _"Warum ist Italien so verdammt liebenswert?!" _ He asks himself.

**Author's Note: Yaaay! Done wit teh third chapter! BTW, for all you people:**

_**Dummkopf- **_**idiot(German)**

_**Gott verdammt- **_**God damn(German)**

_**Wie enttäuschend- **_**How dissapointing(German)**

_**Fühlen sie sich frei, Italien- **_**Feel free, Italy(German)**

_**Grazie- **_**Thank you(Italian)**

_**Warum list Italien so verdammt liebenswert- **_**Why is Italy so damn adorable(German)**


	4. Misunderstood

**Sleepless Nights**

**Author's Note: Hey hey! So, I was thinking... You guys are the best. I love you guys. You are so awesome. You're so awesomely awesome, heck, America'd be calling YOU his heroes! 0w0**

**Warning: May include pervy!fanboy-desu Japan.**

**Ch.4: Misunderstood**

It's the middle of the day. The Axis Powers are going about their everyday buisness. Here's their daily schedule:

**8:25- **Wake up

**8:26-8:30- **Get dressed

**8:30-8:42- **Eat breakfast

**8:45-10:00- **Training session

**10:00-10:30- **Rest

**10:32-11:25- **Go over plans

**11:25-12:00- **More Training

**12:00-12:50- **Eat lunch

_And the list goes on._

Japan relaxes in his bedroom, listening to music. This is what he's listening to-

_**Koe hoe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou **_

_**munashiku hibiku **_

_**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa **_

_**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**_

_**futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**_

_**anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni**_

_**shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita**_

_**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**_

He smiles to himself as the woman's voice reaches his ears. "Ah, Luka..." he says.

_"Anata no koe wa totemo amaidesu..."_

_"Totemo utsukushī..."_

_"Watashi wa anata ni kisushitai..."_

_"Ruka watashi no ai!"_

**"Japan!" **He jumps at the sound of Germany shouting into his ear. "A-Ah, yes, Germany!" He says and quickly turns off the iPod.

"I..." Japan carefully studies the German's features. He's... blushing? "Ah... Germany-san, are you... alright?"

Germany clears his throat and tugs at his collar. "Nein, Japan. I just..." he walks over to Japan's desk and sighs. "I need advice."

Japan nods. _"Hai, suwa~tsu te." _Germany sits down in a chair. _"Danke,_ Japan."

He observes the Asian nation's room- posters of beautiful women with strangely colored hair and large breasts- some merely high school girls. The woman with the most posters was a woman with salmon pink hair, decent breasts, and brown boots-

_巡音ルカ_

_Megurine Luka_

Germany glances at a particular picture of this Luka woman- one of her in a bright pink bikini, singing with a tall purple haired man. Under it a caption says:

_巡音ルカと神威がくぽ： __6__月__17__日にライヴ__·__イン__·__コンサート_

_Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo_

_Live in concert on June 17_

He is distracted by a tap on his shoulder. "Germany, what is the problem?" Japan asks.

"Well, um..." Germany starts to speak, but hesitates. _Japan will think I am a total crackpot. What am I doing?!_ He sighs. "Ah, so, Japan..."

"Yes...?"

"Well, let's say-hypothetically speaking, of course- that a certain Western nation has... 'feelings' for a nation a little further West. What kind of advice would you offer that Western nation?" Germany asks politely, awaiting Japan's answer.

Japan's face begins to turn pink. _A certain Western nation... feelings... another Western nation... Shinseina tawagoto! _Now his face is as red as Romano's tomatoes.

_Is... is Germany talking about... France? Britain?_

He turns around and pretends to look for something. _Germany has feelings for a Western nation... _He turns back to Germany. "Well, um... why don't you... just... uh..." Japan is at a loss for words. _"Watashi wa, Doitsu gomen'nasai..." _he tells him. "I am afraid I'll have to get back to you."

Germany nods, and gets to his feet. "Tell me when you come up with something, Japan. I can wait." He shakes Japan's hand and leaves.

_Eigentlich, Japan, ich kann nicht warten._

**Author's Note: All done! This will be continued, I don't care how many reviews I get, someone likes my story! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!**

**Anyways, translations:**

_**Anata no koe wa totemo amaidesu- **_**Your voice is so sweet(Japanese)**

_**Totemo utsukushī- **_**So beautiful(Japanese)**

_**Watashi wa anata ni kisushitai- **_**I want to kiss you(Japanese)**

_**Ruka watashi no ai- **_**Luka my love(Japanese)**

_**Hai, suwa~tsu te-**_** Yes, sit down.(Japanese)**

_**Danke- **_**Thank you(German)**

_**Shinseina tawagoto- **_**Holy shit(Japanese)**

_**Watashi wa, Doitsu gomen'nasai- **_**I'm sorry, Germany(Japanese)**

_**Eigentlich, Japan, ich kann nicht warten- **_**Actually, Japan, I cannot wait(German)**

**Lyrics used:**

_**Just Be Friends **_**by Megurine Luka**


	5. The Axis Powers- French Terror-tories!

**Sleepless Nights**

**Author's note: Ok. This is what you guys have been asking me about about for, like, EVAH! In this chapter, you will discover the nightmare that kicked us off. :-) **

**Ch.5: The Axis Powers: French Terror-tories!**

_Italy is making lasagna in the kitchen, humming a song he can't remember the name of._

_"Lalalalalaaaa... lasagna for dinner... I hope Germany is ok with it." He wonders. Germany doesn't typically like having pasta all the time, but as long as Italy has beer, everything is fine. As he cooks, he begins to think_**, **_**I wonder how my big brother France is doing. Maybe he's-**_

**WHAM!**

_Italy screams. A tall silhouette stands in the doorway, its cloak waving in the imaginary wind. "Italy, Germany, Japan, you are no longer countries!" it says with a familiar accent. Italy leans in. "France? It's so good to see you!" He says cheerfully._

_"Onhonhonhonhon, you'll see me every day, now, Italy!" France replies. "For you see, the Axis Powers are no longer countries, but the new territories of France! And you all have special jobs!_

•_Italy will clean, cook, and fold my clothes._

•_Japan will wash, dry, and sort my clothes._

•_And Germany will spend his life being my __**majordome!"**_

_The Frenchman laughs and picks up Italy. "You,__** mon ami, **__will make a great cook." His eyes begin to sparkle, as he leans in, his perfect lips touch-_

**"AAH!" **Italy screams, and falls out of bed. "That was scary!" He cries. **"GERMANY!" **the nation runs to the other's room...

_And that is how our story begins._

**Translations:**

_**Majordome- **_**butler(French)**

_**Mon ami- **_**my friend(French)**


End file.
